The present invention relates to a new monomer and polymers containing 4-aminopyridine. More particularly, the invention relates to 4-(diallylamino)pyridine and water-soluble polymers derived from 4-(diallylamino)pyridine. Both homopolymers and copolymers derived from 4-(diallylamino)pyridine and having 4-aminopyridine units as parts of the polymeric backbone are within the scope of the present invention.